don't forget to lock the doors
by Caroline Monrrow
Summary: Hay una niña. Cabello blanco, ojos azules, tez clara. Risueña, inocente y pura. Hay una niña. Y viste de negro.
1. and then she laughs

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail es de Hiro Mashima.

 **Prompt:** #005 - Miserable [Tabla "Sorpresa"; 30vicios].

 **Aviso:** Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el **Reto: Mes de Apreciación: Septiembre 2016 – "Mirajane Strauss"** del Foro: **Grandes Juegos Mágicos**.

 **Advertencias:** Muerte de personaje, temas no aptos para sensibles.

 **Género:** Mystery.

 _Uhhhhh, lo sé. Tengo una obsesión con los retos :v. Pues eso, no estuve muy activa por aquí por exámenes y blablabla hasta el punto en que de cierta manera mantuve esto un poco abandonado. Pero estoy aquí de nuevo lista para entregar este nuevo escrito. Serán cuatro dtabbles, eso es todo._

* * *

Hay una niña.

Cabello blanco, ojos azules, tez clara. Risueña, inocente y pura.

Mirajane en todo ese tiempo no ha dejado de mirarla. Incluso cuando los policías le están hablando, ella no deja de mirarla. Y no porque le sorprenda su presencia, al contrario, lleva días viéndola.

Pero–

—¿Habían otros? —No entiende la pregunta y uno de los hombres abre la boca—. En la casa, ¿habían otros?

—No —miente—. Llegué tarde a casa ese día. Elfman, mi hermano, había salido con unos amigos así que Lisanna se había quedado sola en casa. Entré y lo primero que noté fueron las cosas esparcidas por el suelo. Me asusté. Grité su nombre; no me respondió nadie. Me asusté. Empecé a buscarla; no la encontraba. Me asusté. Hasta que entré en su habitación y…y ahí estaba.

 _Lisanna, oh Lisanna._

Rompe en llanto y llora sangre y sangra tristeza palpablemuypalpable.

Los hombres se miran entre sí, incómodos y sin saber qué hacer. Mirajane en cambio logra murmurar algo entre hipidos mientras se cubre la cara con las manos.

—Váyanse, por favor.

(¿Qué no ven que ella está triste?).

Ellos acceden sin decir nada y se van tan rápido como llegaron. La puerta de fierro cerrándose resuena por toda la habitación causando que sus tímpanos le duelan a causa del sonido agudo y chirriante que sale de esta.

De repente los sollozos se convierten en risa descontrolada y los ojos acuosos se abren desorbitados. Mira a todas partes y a la vez no mira nada. Paredes blancas, sábanas blancas, piso blanco, barrotes blan–

negros.

—Qué mal gusto, ¿no crees, Mira-nee?

(Ríe aún más fuerte).

Pero al menos su vestimenta combina con todo lo demás; un lindo camisón blanco que le cubre hasta las rodillas, pantuflas acolchonadas y vendas en los antebrazos.

—Aunque creo que te verías mejor con esa camisa de fuerza. Digo, te sienta muy bien el blanco.

Sin embargo, los barrotes de la pequeña ventana son negros y rompen todo equilibrio. Y eso está mal mal mal mal mal mal mal mal. Tan mal como que la puerta esté truncada desde afuera, impidiéndole salir. Impidiéndole ver algo más que las cuatro paredes en las que está atrapada. Impidiéndole ser libre.

La risa se detiene.

(—¿Te digo un secreto, Mira-nee?).

Hay una niña.

Y–

Viste de negro.


	2. my dear, he's not anything

**Prompt:** #002 - Dados [Tabla "Sorpresa"; 30vicios].

 **Rated:** M.

 _Uhhhhh, nada que decir, solo que Mirajane tiene quince años y Lisanna trece… y que lean la nueva porquería que estoy publicando porque idk. Bye._

* * *

—Mira-nee.

—Dime. —No la mira, en cambio, se pone de puntitas para ver a través de la ventana, cosa que no puede hacer bien debido a los barrotes gruesos que tapan su vista.

Siente algo recorrerle la espina dorsal y voltea para ver a aquella niña. Está sentada contra la puerta, mirándola fijamente.

—¿Hoy también vendrán aquellos hombres? —Y capta un poco de temor en su tono de voz, como si la presencia de los policías le resultase intimidante.

—¿Por qué preguntas? —Finge desinterés.

—Bueno…me preguntaba si tal vez tú —Desvía la mirada un segundo y vuelve a enfocarla en ella rápidamente—, ¿podrías contarles lo bien que me llevaba con Natsu?

Alza las cejas, confundida y desconcertada. Esas palabras no concuerdan con su voz de hace rato.

—Lisanna…¿qué es lo que estás pensando? —Ve que se sonroja, algo casi imperceptible. Conoce ese gesto, lo hace cada vez que quiere hacer una travesura.

—E-Es que…no sé. Solo se me ocurrió. Me ponen nerviosa cuando empiezan a hacerte preguntas sobre mí.

Tiene ganas de reír. Sonríe, incrédula.

—Eso no tiene sentido, si en verdad te pusiera nerviosa que me hagan hablar sobre ti, no me pedirías que les hable de ti a voluntad. —La oye suspirar pesadamente; no le gusta esa reacción, así que toma una decisión—. Está bien —Alza la mirada llena de esperanza—, ¿pero por qué Natsu?

Sabe la respuesta, pero prefiere divertirse un poco. Pero, de repente, Lisanna palidece y gira la cabeza. La sonrisa de Mirajane desaparece automáticamente pues sabe lo que significa. Escucha pasos apresurados acercándose, sonido de llaves y cerrojos siendo abiertos. Su hermana se aparta de la puerta y se esconde bajo la cama, asustada.

La puerta rechina y ella se apresura en acostarse, fingiendo estar dormida.

—Haz que se vaya, por favor, Mira-nee, por favor.

No puede hacer nada. De nuevo, no puede.

Siente manos sacudiéndola y obligándola a levantarse, son manos callosas e inquietas que le suben el camisón y le recorren el abdomen hasta llegar a sus pequeños senos, se muerde la lengua prohibiéndose gritar. Y tan rápido como entran, salen. Esta vez obligándola a sentarse en una silla de ruedas, todo con rudeza.

—¡No! ¡No te vayas, no me dejes, Mira-nee!

Oye la puerta cerrándose, la han sacado de su habitación. La han alejado de su hermana, de Lisanna.

(Y ella grita y grita y grita. Desesperada. Enojada. Histérica.

Pero todo eso pasa en su mente, la realidad es otra, una en donde está muda porque sabe que si hace algo que les desagrade a ellos le pondrán una camisa de fuerza, y son incómodas, muy incómodas.)


	3. if you say something

**Prompt:** #007 - Sin opciones [Tabla "Sorpresa"; 30vicios].

 **Emoción:** Rechazo.

 _Por si no recuerdan, José Porla era el maestro de Phantom Lord…y sí, lo elegí por la cara de violador que tenía (?)._

* * *

Abre los ojos, está en el jardín de aquel manicomio

—no, hospital psiquiátrico; sí, eso—

y lo primero que nota es que hace sol, mucho sol. Tanto que casi le alegra que cuando al voltear ese cerdo le impida la vista del sol, _casi_.

Él le sonríe con todos los dientes, en cambio.

—¿Cómo estás hoy, Mira? —Le dan ganas de dedicarle un gesto obsceno, pero se contiene.

—Soy Mirajane para ti, Porla. —Aun así no puede impedir cierto desdén en esa frase y se voltea para mirar al frente. Él, en cambio, hace un gesto de tristeza exagerado.

—No sé qué me duele más, si tu deseo de llamarte así o que te refieras a mí por mi apellido. —Rueda los ojos, aburrida.

«No me podría importar menos».

(Y es que sabe que no puede decir lo que piensa, de ninguna manera. Porque si lo hace será tildada de loca, más de lo que supuestamente ya está. Porque si dice una sola palabra de lo que José hace con ella le castigarán por levantar "falso testimonio" en contra de uno de los enfermeros de aquel…hospital.)

Pero calla. Siempre calla.

Pasan las horas y, para su total alivio, es llevada de regreso a su habitación. Con su hermana. Con Lisanna.

—¡Mira-nee! —Y está así de correr y abrazarla, pero se da cuenta de que su hermana no es la única en la habitación. Y se percata de que el grito de Lisanna no es de alegría.

Es de miedo.

—Buenas tardes, Mirajane. —Saluda uno de los policías—. Toma asiento, por favor.

Hace caso.

Y escucha la puerta cerrarse.


	4. learned behaviour

**Prompt:** #003 - Amargo [Tabla "Sorpresa"; 30 vicios].

 **Hecho:** Muerte.

 _Yeih. Terminé. Debo admitir que me gustó escribir esto. Fue...macabramente entretenido. En fin. Hasta otra!_

* * *

—No fui yo. Si eso es lo que piensan, no fui yo.

—Cálmate, por favor. No te hemos acusado de nada. —Frunce el ceño, no es estúpida.

—Si no lo hicieran no estarían aquí entonces. Sé que me tienen como la primera sospechosa en la lista de la muerte de mi hermana. ¡No fui yo!

(No pude haber sido yo. Nunca…yo nunca…Es imposible. Yo…)

—Entiende que estamos en la obligación de interrogarte. No podemos simplemente ignorar el hecho de que eras la única presente en la escena del crimen. Además, tu ADN estaba en las ropas de tu hermana pequeña.

Mira al techo, perdida.

—Rosa.

Los policías se miran, confundidos.

—¿Perdón?

—Rosa —repite—. Ese era su color favorito. Ya sea porque le gustaban las cortinas de la casa o por…por Natsu.

—¿Quién? Espera, eso no tiene importancia ahora.

(—Si supieran. Si tan solo supieran.)

—Natsu. Era el mejor amigo de Lisanna, y el chico que le gustaba. —Sonrió, nostálgica. Vio de reojo hacia su hermana, tenía los ojos muy abiertos, atenta a lo que decía.

—¿Qué tiene que ver ese niño con la muerte de tu hermana?

(—Tiene que ver en todo. Tiene que ver en nada.)

—Mira-nee… —Nota que Lisanna tiene una expresión de tristeza en el rostro—. No tienes que…en verdad no tienes que…

—Pero quiero hacerlo. Creo que ya es hora.

—¿Mirajane? ¿A quién le hablas? —Uno de los policías la mira alarmado. Mientras que el otro solo cierra los ojos, comprendiendo algo que quizás ni ella misma comprende.

Y solo ahí se percata de que ha hablado con Lisanna en frente de los policías. Mierda.

—No importa. Realmente no importa. Solo déjenme acabar. —Suspira—. Ese día, Natsu fue a jugar a casa. Lo sé porque Lisanna me llamó avisándome que ambos estarían jugando en el jardín trasero. Esa fue la última vez que hablé con ella. Luego de unas cuantas horas llegué a casa. Y es ahí donde nos quedamos el otro día. La vi tirada en el suelo, parecía un ángel durmiendo.

(Con el labio partido, moretones en los brazos y un charco de sangre oscura rodeándola).

—Lo primero que pensé fue en que un ladrón se había metido a la casa. Pero no habían huellas de zapatos alrededor de la ventana de la habitación, así que...así que...lo segundo que pensé fue en Natsu.

(Natsu Natsu Natsu, ¿por qué?

Acaso es porque Lisanna...¿te amaba?)

—A pesar de eso, Lisanna sigue queriéndolo hasta ahora. ¿No, tontita? —Voltea en dirección a su hermana que está sentada en la cama, a esas alturas ya no le importa hablar con ella cuando otras personas esán presentes. Ve que asiente.

Hay una niña, al principio.

Hay un niño, al final.


End file.
